I wish i could say goodbye
by mento seto
Summary: This is a story of Yugi's parents died.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and all of the other Yugioh characters.  
  
Hey I'm back with another story; well it is about how Yugi's parents died. It is a real sad story so if you don't like death stories don't read it.  
  
I except flames and suggestions.  
  
Warning: death  
  
'thought'  
  
How it Happened  
  
  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! How was your trip to Egypt?" Cried a little boy.  
  
The little boy was 7 years old but very small for his age but very smart. He had  
  
black hair sticking up in odd angles that had red hair at the tips. His bangs were an odd  
  
gold color that also stuck out in other weird angles like lightning.  
  
"Yugi!" Both parents shouted out to their only son. They held him for minutes in  
  
a long warming hug.  
  
It had been a month since his parents last came and he missed them a lot. They  
  
were archeologists and they were always out on digs or away for meetings and press  
  
conferences.  
  
"Yugi guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We got you a present."  
  
"Oohh what is it?"  
  
His parents give him a partially heavy box wrapped in paper.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Open it." Said his father.  
  
Yugi opened it to find a box that was gold all over that had an eye on it. Then he  
  
opened up the box to find a puzzle. The puzzle was also gold but looked very hard, just  
  
the way he liked it.  
  
"Thank you mommy and daddy I love it!"  
  
"Well Yugi I don't know how to say this but, we have to go on another dig but  
  
this time in Antarctica." They both said solemnly. "We won't be back for a couple  
  
months."  
  
Yugi was really heart broken, both his mother and his father promised that they  
  
would move into the game shop/house that his grandfather owned.  
  
"But you promised!" screamed Yugi.  
  
"We are so sorry, but the opportunity came and we just had to except. We  
  
promise to come home and live here right after that, we promise."  
  
Yugi couldn't listen to them anymore and he ran to his room and locked the door.  
  
He cried and cried and decided to look at his puzzle. 'Maybe I should just do this and  
  
take my mind off things.'  
  
He took out some pieces but it looked to weird so he dumped the rest of the  
  
pieces on his desk in his room.  
  
2 hours later  
  
I can't do this anymore I'll just get some sleep. Just then his mother came in.  
  
"Yugi are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, its just.I don't want you to go! I want you to stay, I want my mommy  
  
and daddy to be here with me every day."  
  
"We will be, we just had to go to this one dig and we will be home. Plus we have  
  
to leave by tomorrow morning to I wanted to say bye tonight."  
  
"When we come back we are going to move to another house and live as a  
  
family."  
  
"How does that sound?"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Month later  
  
"Hey grampa I'm home!" called Yugi from the front of the game shop! "Oh and I  
  
also got the mail too!"  
  
"Hey wait what is this?"  
  
"Oh Yugi don't open that it could be dangerouse." Yelled his grandfather.  
  
Yugi's grandfather took the letter and opened it up, but as soon as he read the first  
  
page his face turned white and he went to the living room not saying anything.  
  
Yugi got worried. 'What had just happened to make him go white like that?'  
  
"Yugi can you come please?" called his grandfather.  
  
"Yes coming," he called.  
  
"Um Yugi I don't know how to say this but you parents died."  
  
"WHAT."  
  
"They died by illness. They got lost and were later found by a native person  
  
but they were already dead when the person found them."  
  
"I am so sorry Yugi but she will still be with you in your heart."  
  
Yugi just ran to his room and cried his heart out. 'They were going to come back  
  
to Japan as a family, they were going to be there just like everyone elses but they were  
  
taken away so quickly. 'I didn't even get to say good bye.'  
  
  
  
If you like this story give me a review. Flames are excepted and also suggestions. Also if you want a sequel tell me kay. 


End file.
